


Greater Purpose

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ginny Weasley, and I have stayed, I have stayed to fight this war"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Ginny Weasley, and I have stayed, I have stayed to fight this war"

Ginny presses the razor to her skin twice, three times before losing her nerve. She hits her head back against the tiled wall and tries again. It will be quick this way. She doesn't have to find a potion to brew, she doesn't have to fall in front of a charm gone wrong. It can all go wrong right here and now if she just... the razor nicks the skin and the blood starts to run but she chickens out and doesn't cut deep or long at all. It heals without a scar.

 

Ginny stares off into Sirius' scarred face as dinner winds down. He's tired, unshaven, interesting to look at. When the meal is over he asks her to stay. He sits her down in his father's study and tells her she's going to make all the difference in the war. Hermione is clever, Harry is brave, Ron is loyal, but she... she is _quick_ and speed will count one day. He sends her to bed with extra biscuits and mulled wine wondering how he knew.

 

Ginny clings to the handle of her broom as she takes off from the corridor, outrunning the shorter Carrow for displaying DA posters. "Still recruiting," they said. She took off into the air of the castle, climbing along the towers and spires careful to avoid windows. It's nice to be in the free air, to risk what she can. 

Even when they catch her, even when they draw her blood or bind her arms behind her until she wants to cry from the ache it reminds her why she's here.

 

Ginny shakes her head firmly as Molly kisses her head, "Promise me, Ginny," she demands, bringing Ginny to the Room of Requirement with Lupin waiting until the door appears. "You will stay put," she opens the door. Inside the room there's a bed, and not much else. _How long am I going to stay here while the walls fall down around me?_

"Mum this is ridiculous, I'm not going to stay in some room while everyone out there..."

_This is why I'm here._

"It's this or home. I'm not losing you!" Molly shouts and Ginny gives her some silence in respect. 

"Okay," she agrees, because she's scared more than she's sure that Sirius was right, but as the doors close and lock she can't help but feel helpless. 

_This is why I'm still here, she leans against the door and fights the will to disobey._


End file.
